New Arrival
by Rockel
Summary: A stong female appears on Earth suddenly. She claims to be a sayain and knows Vegeta. She seems friendly but are her intentions pure?
1. Chapter 1

**New Arrival**

**Chapter One**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. The only character I own is Matrix.**

* * *

A small ship approached the small blue planet. A woman sat in the pod and stared at this small planet. She had traveled very far to come here. 

So, she thought, This is his new home. This small planet. It was blue.

Her ship began to enter Earth's atmosphere. Everything around the ship glowed orange from the heat of her entering the planet's atmosphere. It crashed in a forested area, breaking down several trees in the process. The ship's door opened and the femme stepped out and surveyed her surroundings. She used her scouter to search for his ki and then headed off in his direction.

She would find him and see him finally.

Meanwhile, the green Namek sat hovering above a rock meditating. He felt a new presence that wasn't familiar to him. All the same it was very powerful. Suddenly, he saw a part of the sky seemingly catch fire. Immediately he stood up and took flight to where he saw the light disappear.

He wanted to at least see the size of the ship before he went hunting for whoever was in it. He found the ship in a forest with several trees down around it. The ship had snapped them in half…like a twig. It was a pod like the sayains and Frieza's men had. He quickly followed the ki before it found trouble.

He was led to a small forest and to a river. Piccolo scanned around when a beep alerted him in the nearby brush; he quickly turned and when he did he noticed the ki. The Namek fired a blast at a tree causing a female to retreat from the tree, so he fired another blast at her. The warrior quickly dodged with no counter. Piccolo pursued her for hand to hand combat. He couldn't quite make out her form since she used the forest as an advantage. Suddenly, out of nowhere she swung down from a tree branch and nailed him in the chest. It was then he realized that she was a sayain. She was short and probably no taller than Vegeta. Her hair was brown and wild. It flowed down to her lower back.Her skin was bronzed and she rippled with muscle but not to the point where she still didn't look feminine. The Namek hit the ground and before he got up she was over him.

"I don't need any trouble." She said before hitting a pressure point knocking him out. Interesting…what's a Namekian doing on Earth? Oh well, I'll ask him once I find him.

She took flight once more leaving the unconscious Namekian behind. The femme flew over a large city searching for the origin of the ki and its owner. She found a large building that was dome shaped. Her scouter picked up a smaller ki as well.

Only a sayain child would come up on this. she noted to herself going to that location instead.

She found an open window and flew in. The femme found an infant crying in his crib. She could immediately tell by his features who his father was. There was no doubt in her mind that his father was Vegeta. She picked up the infant and soothed his crying.

Meanwhile, Bulma was downstairs in the kitchen getting a bottle ready. She could hear Trunks crying on the baby monitor and then suddenly his cries ceased. It was too quiet for Bulma. There was something wrong. She promptly stopped what she was doing and ran upstairs to her son's room. Bulma threw open the door to find a well muscled woman will long brunette hair. She was clad in all brown. She wore a tank top that exposed her muscled stomach. She wore knee high flat boots that went over her leather pants.

That's when Bulma noticed it—her tail! She was a sayain! That was impossible! Goku, Vegeta, Raditz and Napa were the only four survivors. She looked too old to be one of their offspring.

"Who are you?" Bulma demanded before quickly adding, "Nevermind, give me my son."

The woman smiled and avoided Bulma's question and demand. "Where is his father?"

"Right here." Vegeta said from behind her.

She turned to face him, her brown eyes meeting his black ones. Vegeta's eyes widened.

"M-Matrix?" he breathed.

She nodded and walked over to Bulma handing the worried mother her son.

Matrix didn't know how to act towards him. It had been so long since she had seen him.

"I thought you were dead." She said barely above a whisper.

"Vegeta, who is this?" Bulma asked cradling Trunks.

Bulma's voice snapped Vegeta out of his trance and he looked at his mate. "This is Matrix. She's a sayain that was, like me, under Frieza and the Cold Family."

"But I thought you said only four of you survived? You said only you, Goku, Raditz, and Napa survived Frieza's destruction." Bulma inquired.

"You misunderstood." Vegeta said. "We were the only four males to survive and I thought Frieza had killed her."

Matrix interrupted the two. "Perhaps it would be best if I left you two for now. It seems you two have things to discuss. Come find me when you're ready." She said before taking flight out of the window.

Bulma watched her leave before turning to Vegeta again. "Well?" she inquired.

"Matrix was found by Queen Cold in space after Vegetasei's destruction. I didn't meet her until many years after she was found. Queen Cold made her conquer planets like Frieza had the three of us do. We became good friends. She wasn't a subordinate like Napa or Raditz were. She wouldn't submit to that.

She was on a mission when I left for Earth to find Kakarott. She was waiting for me when I returned and was there to see me off when I left to hunt the dragonballs on Namek.

When she didn't come looking for me I assumed the Cold Family had killed her because of Frieze's supposed death on Namek. And that's all there is to tell." Vegeta finished.

Bulma eyed him. Vegeta never easily revealed things unless he was dying or going to be killed in battle. She would let it slide for now.

"Go then. Go meet her and catch up on old times. I'm going to call the others and tell them about her." Bulma said.

Vegeta without hesitation, leaped out the window to find his old friend. Bulma suspicions were right, though she didn't really know it. Matrix was Vegeta's past lover.

Vegeta found Matrix in the wild. She stood at the base of a waterfall watching the fish swim around in the clear water. He landed next to her.

He smiled slightly noticing that she still used a scouter. He unlatched it from her head and smashed it. She turned to him watching him smash a creation of the Cold Family.

"You don't need this anymore. Even I don't use that." He said breaking the ice.

"Vegeta…I-I thought that you were killed by Frieza." Matrix said emotions running wild.

In a shocking move, Vegeta embraced her. Matrix didn't move and barely dared to breathe. She knew that Vegeta rarely ever showed affection.

He finally released her and holding two shoulders looked into her eyes. "What happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**New Arrival**

**Chapter Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. The only character I own is Matrix.**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta's pod landed on Planet Cold. He was coming back from Planet Earth and badly injured from the battle. The guards removed him and placed the injured sayain into one of the regeneration tanks.

Matrix heard that Vegeta was back and went to go see him. She was quite surprised to see that he was in the tank. She also noticed that Napa was no where to be found.

"Where did he come from?" She asked one of the nearest doctors.

"Planet Earth," he answered her looking at the computer.

"Earthlings did this to him? But they are weak."

The doctor shrugged before walking away. Many of the staff and fighters did not like conversing with the sayains. They knew that they were only alive on the Cold Family's good graces. If it was thought that you were conspiring with them there would be no questions asked, you would be destroyed.

Matrix sighed. She would have to wait for Vegeta to recover before she could get any answers.

It was several hours later that Vegeta awoke and was fully recovered. Matrix had gotten word that Vegeta was in a hurry to leave and head to Namek. Namek…the planet that Frieza went to. She decided to head him off at the pass and taking flight headed straight to the pod chamber.

Vegeta was climbing into a pod in dock three.

Matrix ran up to him. "Vegeta wait."

He looked up. He had forgotten that Matrix might be here. She was on a mission when he left before.

"What the hell is going on? You come back from Earth with the shit beaten out of you and now you're going to Namek, the same planet that Frieza is on. Why?" the femme demanded.

"Kakarott was on Earth that's why I came back the way I did. And as for Namek, I'm going there to ensure my future to say the least." He said giving minimal explanation.

"You found a way to beat Frieza! I'm coming with you then." She said about to get into the pod in dock four.

"No Matrix. No, you stay here. Right now there's no guarantee of that. And…" he trailed off.

She looked at him cocking her head to one side. She guessed what he was going to say. He didn't want her hurt or worse, killed.

"I'll be back for you once I've killed Frieza." He said seating himself in the pod.

Matrix nodded and turned to leave. She felt her wrist being grabbed and she turned around to have Vegeta's lips meet hers. It was sweet and tender. As soon as the kiss was finished he quickly sat himself back down into the pod and closed the door.

Matrix touched her lips and backed away so the pod could launch. That was the last time she saw him.

"Do you remember when you left?" Matrix asked him.

Vegeta nodded.

"Well, after you left I stayed on Planet Cold. I didn't leave on missions either. I waited to hear from you. I listened to the scanner every day keeping tabs on what was going on out there. Finally, when it was noticed that Frieza was raising his power level, everyone gathered around to monitor it.

When your power level disappeared,…I…I knew immediately what had happened to you. I knew you were gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew that if Frieza had killed you, what would stop him from finishing me off and ending the sayain race for good. So I fled. I took up a mission the opposite direction I headed to throw them off my trail. I blew up the computers so they couldn't track me.

I flew until my ship could no longer go any further, so I landed on a large green planet. It was full of great forests. I was not sure what planet I had landed on. I soon discovered it was called Jakeera, an Amazon planet.

I won't go into details about things that I did on Jakeera. They are unimportant. But I will say this. I helped release the planet from Cold Family rule when we discovered Frieza's downfall. The queen at the time had no successor and named me to succeed her. She died shortly after in battle." She paused to let everything sink into Vegeta's mind.

"When did you find out that I was still alive?"

"It was one of Frieza's men that let it slip where King Cold and his son were heading. Earth to kill all of the Earthlings and that you were one of them. I couldn't believe what I had heard. You were alive. I made arrangements to leave immediately and find you since you---" Matrix cut herself off.

"Since I never came back for you." He finished. "I thought that the Cold Family had killed you. I thought of wishing you back with the dragonballs but I didn't think that would be fair to you, to come back and…" Vegeta trailed off.

"Find that you had a family."

The two stood in silence for awhile .Vegeta finally broke the silence by saying, "We should probably get back. I'm sure the woman is getting anxious."

"The woman? You mean your mate?" Matrix corrected.

Vegeta just grunted as he rose in the air. Matrix followed him and they returned to the Briefs' residence. When they landed Goku was in the yard waiting. Vegeta assumed that the third-class sayain wanted to meet the femme.

Goku was a little shocked when he finally laid eyes on the female full-blooded sayain. She wasn't a beauty queen but she was quite attractive. She was well-toned and full bodied rather than slender. This would be something a male sayain would notice. A fuller body would be best for bearing children.

"Matrix this is Kakorot." Vegeta introduced.

Matrix looked over the most powerful being called Kakorot. He had a dopy look about him.

"Hello Kakorot." Matrix said extending her hand to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Goku." Goku replied enthusiastically.

"I'm confused. I thought you were Kakorot?" Matrix asked.

"He is. Goku is his Earth name." Vegeta cleared up.

"This is pretty amazing. I can't believe there's another sayain, and a female no less!" Goku exclaimed.

Matrix raised an eyebrow at the female part of his comment.

"Careful what you say Kakorot." Vegeta warned noting her facial expression.

Goku laughed loudly as Bulma and Chi-chi walked out hearing Goku's laughter.

"You two were gone a long time." Bulma stated. "We had enough time to prepare lunch for everyone assuming Matrix eats like you two."

Matrix just smiled as they walked to the backyard where there were tables set up. "I'm sure I can put away more than these two." She replied.

Bulma and Chi-chi just stared at her.

Matrix laughed and stated, "Female sayains require a little bit more energy than males. We burn off our energy a lot faster than they do."

"Okay enough talking. Lets go eat!" Goku exclaimed making his way to the tables.

Matrix nodded in agreement. She hadn't eaten in awhile and followed Goku to the tables with the women and Vegeta behind her. Everyone grabbed platefulls of food knowing that if they didn't get something they wanted now Goku would probably eat it. Everyone was eating in silence for the most part until Bulma spoke up.

"You know, I was thinking--" She was immediately cut off by Vegeta.

"Thinking again woman?" he insulted.

"Shut up. I was thinking that we should all take a vacation. It would be a great time for Chi-chi and I to get to know Matrix. We could go shopping and stuff." Bulma finished.

"I would like that." Matrix said swallowing her mouthful of food.

Vegeta eyed her carefully while shoving food into his mouth. Matrix was not usually the forgiving kind no matter how much she had changed. Was she up to something or just being nice?

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks surada (kelli) for your review.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Arrival**

**Chapter Three**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. The only character I own is Matrix.**

**A/N: I described Matrix a little bit more in the beginning of chapter one since Clare-stovold** **suggested that I describe her more. Hopefully soon I will have a drawing of her up on my deviant art page. I'll include the link later. ENJOY!!! **

* * *

Bulma picked a tropical place to go on vacation. She had made arrangements the week prior for her parents to look after Trunks and Gohan. Now Chi-chi had no excuse not to go on their little trip. Up until now Matrix had been training with Vegeta. As far as Bulma could tell there was no foulplay going on. Matrix seemed pretty upfront about everything. 

When they arrived at their destination the group checked into their rooms. The rooms ended up being little houses on the beach. Bulma and Vegeta were in Cottage One, Goku and Chi-chi in Cottage Two, and Matrix in Cottage Three. This left the boys (including Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, Choutzu, Puar, and Oolong) in the Party Cottage so they could all bunk together.

After putting away her things that Bulma had graciously bought her so she had a wardrobe for Earth, Matrix walked to the sliding glass door and walked out onto her deck. She let the warm ocean breeze touch her and she closed her eyes taking everything into her senses. It reminded her of her "home" planet, Jakeera. She wondered how her Amazons were doing. She did miss her female family on that planet.

"Hey Matrix!" Bulma yelled walking up the beach towards her cottage. "C'mon. Chi-chi and I were going to cruise the island and check out the sights."

Matrix nodded shutting her door and walking up to Bulma. They joined Chi-chi in the front of Bulma's cottage where the car waited.

Vegeta watched them go. Goku walked up next to him.

"She seems to be fitting in pretty good." Goku stated.

Vegeta just grunted.

"Man, it must be weird seeing her again." Goku said trying to get Vegeta to talk.

Vegeta looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He knew Goku was dumb about some things but when he wanted to pay attention to something to gather information he would. Vegeta figured that's what he was doing now. Probably testing his loyalty and commitment to Bulma.

Matrix let the wind from the jeep speeding down the road blow through her hair. She could still smell the salt water even though it was in the opposite direction.

"We need to find you a man!" Bulma said out of the blue.

"What for?" Matrix asked casually.

"Well, then you could have a companion here." Chi-chi added. "It can get lonely sometimes living here. Look at Vegeta for example."

"This is his home though." Matrix replied.

"Exactly." Bulma said.

"If you're thinking that I'm going to live here you are mistaken." Matrix informed her.

"Oh?" Bulma queried.

"I have a home. It's called Jakeera. Remember? The planet I told you about."

"Oh. I thought since...well,...you know..."

Matrix finished her sentence. "You thought just because I grew up with Vegeta I would stay here to be around him." Matrix laughed. "The only reason I would stay on this little dust ball, no offense, is if he was my mate. He already has a mate so there's no reason for me to stay." Matrix realizing how what she said sounded quickly added, "That's now why I came to find him either. He is just a dear friend."

Bulma reassured herself after Matrix added that last part. So she's not after him then. Good.

I can't believe I said that. Matrix thought. I would love for him to be my mate but that can never happen. He has a mate. It would have been nice though if we had children. Our kids would be the last purebloods of the universe. Matrix shook her head clearing those thoughts.

The women spent several hours in the town shopping and sight seeing before returning to the cottages.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Arrival**

**Chapter Four**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. The only character I own is Matrix.**

* * *

The first couple days were spent relaxing and lounging around much to Vegeta's dislike. On the third day however he could not help himself. He flew to the opposite side of the island were there was no one. No tourists or locals there. 

"Uh!" Bulma bellowed. "I swear I can't take him anywhere!!!" She screamed practically on the beach with everyone.

"What's going on?" Matrix asked walking up.

"The dumb sayain left! He wanted to train! Does he not understand the concept of vacation?" Bulma bellowed.

While Bulma continued her tantrum Matrix slipped away and flew off the locate the AWOL sayain. She found him where she expected.

"You're getting better about sensing kis." Vegeta commented.

"Thanks." Matrix replied. "Now what the hell are you doing?"

"Training. People like the Cold Family don't take vacations. If they did they would've been defeated sooner."

Matrix smiled and walked over to him. "Yes I know, but this is something for us..." she said touching his muscled arm and gazing into his eyes. "I mean all of us." She quickly added.

Gazing into her eyes Vegeta had forgotten how much her eyes could project alone in emotion. She was hurting.

"C'mon. The sun is setting and everyone wants to go out tonight. There's going to be a huge bonfire on the beach and a lot of free drinks. I'm eager to try this Earth alcohol." Matrix said pulling him up into the air with her. She released him when she was sure he would follow her back. She could feel his eyes on her the whole way back.

They landed on the beach behind Bulma's cottage. Matrix was the first at the sliding glass door. She opened and stuck her head in the air conditioned room.

"Bulma, I found him and brought him back for ort outing tonight." Matrix said causing Bulma to walk out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red beach dress that came down to her knees.

"Thanks. I'll make him pay for running off later. While you were gone I got your dress out and ready in your cottage." Bulma replied putting on her earrings.

"Thank you. I'll, uh, go get ready and meet you back here." Matrix said pulling her head out of the room and allowing Vegeta to walk in.

Matrix went back to her cottage and put on her beach dress. It was a white halter top dress coming down to her knees like Bulma's. She met Bulma and Vegeta outside of their cottage who were waiting with Goku and Chi-chi. Matrix looked at Goku and Vegeta's shirts. They had a flower pattern to them. Vegeta's was red and Goku's was blue. She guessed they were the Hawaiian shirts as they were called.

"Nice shirt." Matrix snickered at Vegeta.

"The woman made me wear it." he replied angrily.

"Let's go." Bulma said to her husband as they walked towards the Tiki Bar. Matrix followed behind the couple with Chi-chi and Goku in stride behind them. Goku noticed that Matrix walked directly behind Vegeta instead of walking between him and Bulma. It wasn't something that obviously noticeable but subliminal. Matrix probably didn't realize that she was doing it.

When they got to the Tiki Bar Yamcha was already drunk.

"Hey guys! Free drinks!!!" he yelled spilling some of his drink in his hand. "Yeah, yeah, cat food crunchies!" he sang.

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued walking with the group up to the bar. Bulma and Chi-chi ordered "sex on the beach" drinks while Goku and Vegeta ordered beers to start off. Matrix leaned on the counter until the bartender came over to her.

"What can I get you?" he asked her.

"Hmmm…something sweet with a small kick I guess. I've never had alcohol before." She told him.

The bartender nodded and made her a green drink. Matrix walked over to the table where the couples were standing and drinking. Everyone finished their first drinks quickly and returned for their second round.

"You know, Matrix you won't get drunk off of those things all night." Bulma told her. "Let's do a shot!"

"All right, bring me two shots then. Whichever is your poison." Matrix replied.

Bulma nodded and came back to the table with four shots. Two of the shots for Matrix, one for Chi-chi and one for herself. Bulma and Chi-chi raised their shot glasses and Matrix did the same before downing them. Then Matrix downed her second shot. The clear liquid was quite strong on her taste buds. She shook it off and then chased her shots with her Amarillo Sour. Vegeta left the table followed by Goku. They knew it was going to be girls night and decided to leave.

"I like these shot things. They've got quite a punch to them. Are there other flavors?" Matrix asked.

"I'll get you a Tequilla Rose shot. It has a nice after taste. Oh, and a Red Headed Slut is good too!"

"Get me one of each Bulma. I'm a Sayain, I can take it."

Bulma, Chi-chi, and Matrix continued to drink and Bulma got both of them to dance with her. The night got later and Bulma got drunker and drunker. Chi-chi was only buzzing so she decided to take Bulma back to her room for the night since Vegeta was no where in sight. Matrix stayed purchasing a whole bottle of vodka and headed to the beach. As she headed to the beach she saw Goku walking with Yamcha towards the cottages. Matrix downed a fourth of her bottle of vodka.

Vegeta walked back onto the beach coming from the bar. He found out that Chi-chi took a drunken Bulma to the room. He knew that she was passed out with the way she was drinking. Goku had taken his friend, Yamcha, back to his room and figured he and his mate would converge. He found out that Matrix hadn't returned to her room and that she was drinking more. Vegeta sensed where she was and slowly trudged towards her direction before taking flight. He found her alone on a secluded part of the beach. She was lying down and rolling on the beach. She must have had a lot to drink for her to be like this. Vegeta guessed it was a good thing Bulma was rich.

Vegeta stood over her.

"Well hello there." Matrix said drunkly looking up at him.

Vegeta bent down and took the bottle from her dumping the rest of the contents out.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" she yelled at him.

"Yes, you were done. What are you doing?" Vegeta asked her as she sat up and turned around to face him.

"Enjoying my vacation if you don't mind." Matrix replied getting up walking into the water. "You should be too."

Vegeta crossed his arms still holding the empty bottle of vodka watching her get into the water. As a wave came in she dove into it and when she resurfaced her white dress had become see-through. She wore nothing under it.

"Are you done playing yet? I think you need to go to bed." Vegeta told Matrix.

"No!" she said and then added, "I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself."

"You're done. C'mon Matrix lets go." Vegeta said starring at her dress. He was growing hard just looking at her. She was making it hard to resist her.

"If you want me out of here so bad, come and get me." Matrix coaxed him.

Vegeta sighed and flew above getting ready to grab her and pull her out of the water when she suddenly grabbed his boot and pulled him in.

Matrix laughed. "Looks like you're all wet now."

Vegeta sulked for a moment and then splashed water in her face.

"Hey! And you said I was the childish one." Matrix said splashing him back.

Two traded shots before Matrix jumped on top of his head dunking him. Vegeta flailed around pretending that she had gotten him before pulling her under too. She opened her eyes to look into his under the water. Before she knew what she was doing, Matrix's lips were connected to Vegeta's. To her surprise he didn't pull away or resist. They surfaced.

"Vegeta…I, uh…" Matrix tried to find words but before she could utter another word Vegeta pressed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes to take it in.

She tasted so sweet to him. Vegeta scooped her up and headed to the beach and laid her down on the dry shore. He straddled her while she lie on her back facing him. She sat up only to remove his shirt and began kissing him. He began running his hand up her thigh. Matrix couldn't take fumbling with the buttons anymore and just ripped his shirt off. Vegeta chuckled. Sometimes she could be so impatient, but he couldn't really blame her. She had wanted him shortly after they first met. Matrix ached for him. Vegeta untied her top and let it fall revealing her breasts. He grabbed them and began to massage them. Matrix lie back down so Vegeta had full access to her...

* * *

**A/N: I thought I would just leave it at a cliffhanger and go into describing the last scene. Also in my profile there's a link to my deviant art page. There's a drawing of Matrix (new version) in the regular art area and there's an old picture of her in my scraps area.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Arrival**

**Chapter Five**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. The only character I own is Matrix.**

**A/N: I thought I'd be nice and post the last chapter early. I'll be at Wal-mart at 12:01am Saturday getting the last Harry Potter book! Yea!****  
**

* * *

Matrix awoke in her bed feeling warm on the inside. She vaguely remembered the night before; flashes of it came to her. She smiled and rolled over and then frowned. It had been too good to be true. Vegeta was not lying in bed next to her. He had returned to his mate, Bulma. Matrix began to feel guilty. Bulma had treated her so well and this how she repaid her. Matrix couldn't continue doing this. 

She got up and showered before getting dressed. She headed to the Tiki Bar for breakfast. She was sitting at the table drinking some orange juice waiting on her breakfast when Goku came and sat down across from her.

"Crazy night huh?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, it was fun though. You and your mate have a good time?" Matrix asked him.

Goku rubbed the back of his turning red. "Yeah you could say that," he laughed.

Matrix smirked taking a drink of her orange juice. "That's good. A perfect end to our vacation then?"

Goku could sense something different in her tone. "Yeah, sure. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I think it's time for me to go home." She replied as the waiter placed her meal in front of her. Matrix began to devour her food.

"Home? But I thought you were home? I thought you were going to stay here? Bulma said that she talked you into staying here." Goku inquired.

"Oh Kakorot, this is not my home. It never will be. My Amazons need me. I must lead and protect them. They're my family. Plus Bulma is a little full of herself my friend."

Goku could definitely tell there was something wrong. "So when are you leaving?"

"Today, as soon as I say goodbye to everyone." Matrix said getting up. "Actually, I'll meet everyone at the party house for lunch. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you later."

Goku watched her walk away.

Matrix sighed as she walked along the crowded beach. It was filled with mostly couples taking their vacations. There were also a few families there taking time to spend with each other from their busy lives. How could she fall into this trap?

Why did I even bother coming to find him? Matrix thought to herself. I should have known that he already had a mate and a family. We couldn't be together before why should now be any different?

Matrix sat down on the beach and watched the Earthlings. She watched the happy couples laughing and kissing each other. She watched siblings and parents play in the water and make sand castles. A single tear rolled down right cheek. She let it fall off and then wiped the wet trail away that it had left. She sat there on the beach for hours until noon. It was time for her to go. Matrix headed to the party house that the guys were staying in. When she arrived there the table was set in the dining room and the women had already prepared the food. Chi-chi was directing where to put things on the table.

"Matrix, where have you been?" Bulma asked cheerfully.

Matrix noticed that Vegeta wasn't anywhere in sight. "Oh, I just went for a walk on the beach. I needed time to think some things out."

"Oh. Well, you're just in time for lunch. Why don't you take that plate and put it on the table." Bulma directed.

"Ok," said Matrix grabbing the plate and walking out of the kitchen into the dinning room.

Everyone began to sit down at the table. Matrix followed suit. She took a chair across from an empty one that was next to Bulma. Bulma got back up and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Vegeta."

Goku already had a plateful of food. Matrix decided that she'd better grab some food before he ate it all. As soon as she started eating like everyone else had Bulma came back with Vegeta in tow. They both sat down and Bulma said, "So Goku said that you had something you wanted to tell us."

Matrix swallowed the food in her mouth before answering. "Yes, actually I wanted to tell everyone goodbye and thanks for the hospitality."

"What?" Bulma asked. "You're leaving? But we haven't even finished vacation and I thought I had you talked into staying."

Matrix smiled before replying, "No you didn't. I need to return. My second in command, Melosa, is probably getting anxious. I've been gone a long time and I'm sure my Amazons need me back. I thought I would leave after lunch here."

"Oh, well you know you're more than welcome to stay. You can visit anytime you want to. Are you sure that you don't want to stay? Even Vegeta has settled in quite nice. I'm sure—" Bulma was cut off by Vegeta.

"Woman! Stop trying to sway her. If she wanted to stay I'm sure she would." Vegeta said to her while looking Matrix in the eyes.

"Okay, jeez I was just being nice." Bulma informed him.

It seemed Matrix finished her food quicker than usual and Vegeta followed her example. Matrix said her goodbyes to everyone who was still eating and headed out the door. Vegeta followed behind her.

"I thought that I would see you off the planet." He said when she turned around to face him.

Matrix just silently nodded before taking off where she had left her ship. They were at her ship in no time. Matrix turned to Vegeta to say goodbye.

"So are you really leaving because of them or is it other reasons?" He questioned her.

"I think the answer would be quite obvious." She replied.

"I see." Vegeta said.

"Besides I already have a home and my life planned on Jakeera. It wouldn't be right if I just dropped everything to come to Earth for nothing. Don't you agree?"

Vegeta just nodded.

Matrix smiled before she embraced him. She whispered in his ear, "I will miss you, my king."

Once she released him, she quickly got into her pod and shut the hatch. The pod started up and ascended slowly before shooting off into the atmosphere. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed watching her go.

Matrix sat in the pod rubbing her belly. She had hoped that she had masked it well enough. She could feel the small ki within her and the new life form was growing. She was going to be a mom.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of this fic, but don't worry there's more to come! I'm still determining how many different fics I want to make out of this. There's another one on the way! There's a possibility that the DBZ fics might crossover into Tekken fanfiction. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favoriting (of story or me)!!!**

**Thanks Jill for the Matrix pic! I loved it! Anyone who wants to see it I put it under my deviantart page with Jill's name in the comments! **

**To reviewer MK: appreciated the review. I've had that happen to me too, so I know what you're talking about. I've had this story line planned out since I started watching DBZ like 7 years ago or so.**

**One more thing: if you read my character profiles under my profile then some things might be given away so you read at your risk.**


End file.
